Late for Latin
by Whylite
Summary: Moritz wakes up late and has to rush to school. Taking a short cut he comes across an old friend. An explination as to why he was late for Latin that day...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the ideas

Rating: K+

Note: I changed Ilse's character a little bit, in case you were wondering. She going through a hard time and doesn't have the same views she has later on during the play.

Hope you like it and tell me what you think!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Moritz yelled in seeing the time. "I'm so late!" He rushed around his cluttered room searching for his uniform, and the homework he'd stayed up till 3 in the morning trying to comprehend. The dreams had kept him up until 5. He couldn't remember who the girl was in his dream, and at the moment he had no time to try and recall it.

It was already 7:18am.

_Looks like I'll be running again__. _He thought sadly as he sprinted out the door, and down the dirt path leading away from his home.

Breathing hard Moritz decided to take the short cut through the forest Melchior had told him about, but he hadn't had the chance to test it yet. Pumping his legs as fast he could while praying he'd get there on time, he almost didn't notice the school coming into view.

Slowing to a walk Moritz took a few ragged breaths trying to get his heart to slow. Students were still going inside, he wasn't late.

"Thank goodness" he said aloud.

"For what?" came a voice from behind him.

"Ilse?!" he said with a tone of delight and surprise.

"Oh Moritz!" she exclaimed, rushing to embrace him. He returned the gesture and in doing so couldn't stop himself from inhaling her sent. At the smell of fresh lilacs hit his nose it all came back to him. His dream, the girl, those stockings, it was her, it was Ilse!

"Uh what are you doing out here?" he spluttered as he pulled away.

"Just walking. It gives me time to think."

"So early though? I'd have thought you would have been sleeping."

"I like to see my friends… even if only from a distance. Most have shunned me for the life I've chosen it would appear, or at least their parents have. But I like to come anyway and see the what I've left behind."

"I'm sorry Ilse, I shouldn't have asked what you didn't feel comfortable sharing."

"Don't criticise yourself! It was an honest question, and I would have not told you what I didn't want to you to know."

"Well than may I ask you another question?"

"Of course."

"Do you miss it?"

"At times yes. Don't misinterpret what I'm saying though, I like the life I have chosen. The freedom to do as I please, to be the one in control, that was always a dream of mine. But when I wake up in an alley covered in bruises, when I can't remember the night before, or when my so called lover disappears in the morning so I'm left once again alone. I.." She broke off as a sob came from her throat.

"Ilse please don't cry!" Mortiz said with concern.

"No! I am! I have no one. I'm ugly and I'm worthless."

" That's not true! Your not worthless! Your artistic, and strong! You were able to get out and stay there, do you know how many of us could have only dreamed of that? You are not alone either, you do have friends who will never shy away, like Wendela and Melchior! Neither would I! I think you beautiful Ilse, and…" Moritz was cut off mid sentence as Ilsa pressed her lips to his. Moritz was shocked at first, but in feeling her lips he pulled her in closer, hugging her tightly to him as he'd done so many times in his dream. But this was not a dream. This was the real thing, and it couldn't even compare. They broke apart slowly, their lips lingering, savoring the moment. In the distance the school bell sounded.

"you'd better go, that was the bell." Ilse said.

"Yeah." Moritz muttered, already feeling the confusion and questions starting to cloud his mind once again. He turned to walk away when Ilse called to him "Moritz"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said sincerely, a soft smile on the lips he'd just kissed.

"No problem. Goodbye Ilse."

"Good bye Moritz. I hope to see you soon."

"And I also." Moritz said making no effort to move.

"You really had better go before your late for class."

"Oh no!" Moritz almost shouted as he sprinted away, "Goodbye!" he called over his shoulder.

_Crap _he thought, _I'm late for Latin._


End file.
